1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, data transmission method, communication apparatus, and data reception method related to data communications that make use of a plurality of types of communication networks.
2. Related Background Art
Methods for transmitting data to a single communication terminal via a plurality of types of communication networks have been known for some time now. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-112512 discloses a wireless communication apparatus that transmits data to a single wireless communication apparatus via a plurality of wireless communication schemes. This wireless communication apparatus stores in advance a plurality of division patterns indicating the extent of data division that takes place in various wireless communication schemes. Then, this wireless communication apparatus divides the data in accordance with the specified division patterns at time of use, and sends the divided data via the specified respective wireless communication schemes.